The Twelve Days
by bays1
Summary: Its Christmas time.How better to celebrate then with a Twilight Christmas story.Bella finds a surprise on her doorstep on boxing day. The twelve days of Christmas giving seem like a romantic sentiment/song. That is when you're not the one getting the gift
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Disclaimer: All recognised characters, settings etc etc belong to Stephenie Meyer not me. Thank you Stephenie Meyer. (Although I'm not entirely sure if it is ethically correct to say she owns Forks....)

_**The Twelve Days by bays1**_

_**Day One - Bella**_

It was only for three days. What was that out of an eternity? But still, every time Edward left me to go hunting a small, constant ache would begin in my chest. As if my whole body was reacting to the reminder of that time. A distraction was exactly what I needed and when Alice called and offered to take me to the Boxing Day sales, I jumped at the chance.

"Was that Edward again?" Charlie asked me suspiciously over the newspaper as if Edward's phone calls were about illegal substances rather than reassurance that he would slaughter a few animals then return straight to me. Then again, telling Charlie _that _probably wouldn't go down to well either.

I put his breakfast down on the table and he gave a silent chuckle when he noticed the particular arrangement of his bacon and eggs.

"No, it was Alice. She wants to take me shopping." My relaxed tone caused me to receive a quizzical look. I popped a piece on toast in my mouth and started to lace my sneakers on the chair beside him.

"And you agreed?" Charlie gaped at me. Surely I wasn't usually that predictable? I lifted my foot down and nodded before rolling my jeans back down over my shoe. He kept staring at my like I had suddenly grown fangs. I lifted my snack out.

"What?" I asked. Charlie shook his head, a small smirk was on his face before tucking into the eye of my edible smiley face. A quick honk sounded outside, Alice was here.

"See you later Bells. Have fun," He said last statement as if there was a double meaning. It almost sounded sarcastic. No. Charlie being sarcastic about fun? Of course not. He went back to reading his newspaper but the smirk was still playing on his lips, only this time it was accompanied by a small slither of yellow yolk.

"I will," I called to over my shoulder as I closed the door. I could have sworn my departure was followed by the sound of his laughter but I didn't concentrate on it. I had shopping to do and it seemed Alice sensed my eagerness.

"Hi Bella." She chirped musically before I had even fully opened the passenger door. "I hope you're prepared for some serious shopping. I know I am." She flashed me a perfectly aligned grin and I couldn't help but smile back. With a beep and squeal of tyres we were off to get our bargains.

* * *

I hate shopping. Why I would have ever fooled myself into thinking I would enjoy one day of it, I don't know. It was all atrocious, with the crowds, the endless queuing, the over eager sales girls and most of all the trying on of millions of outfits (none of which I planned to or could buy). How could I ever find that more appealing than rereading Wuthering Heights? Although having Alice make jokes on the edibility rating of the shop assistants did make it slightly more bearable.

My heart began to beat faster as Charlie's house came into view. Finally, rest time. My body's eagerness to get home was understandable, I can only take so much standing and walking. I looked over at Alice. She was still sulking because I wouldn't let her buy me a very expensive handbag for a belated gift. I started to drum fingers against the seat as we got closer and closer.

"Well that's interesting," In the reflection of the window, I saw Alice's lips lift up from her frown as she hummed a hauntingly familiar tune. "Enjoy it Bella."

I whipped my head around to face her.

"Enjoy what?" I demanded but she just continued to hum the tune and that's when I saw it. A tree and a cage sitting on the doorstep and it hit me just what song it was. _A Partridge in a Pear Tree. _The Partridge wasn't exactly in the pear tree but it was there alright. My breath whistled out of my lips as I realised what the presence of the two could mean. It was a nice sentiment but not good. Not good at all. What would I do with them? The car rolled to a stop but I didn't make any show of moving. Alice gave me a stern nudge.

"Go on, get your present," She giggled. I reduced my eyes into the smallest possible slits and glared at her. Alice's laughter chimed again. "Oh Bella, you are so cute when you're angry."

This only infuriated me more. I ripped off my seatbelt and stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind me and only narrowly missing my foot in the process. Ignoring Alice's continuing giggles, I trudged up to the front door and the delivery. I refused to think of it as a present, that would mean claiming it as my own and that would mean having to accept it ungraciously from the giver. A rev from behind me revealed Alice was preparing to leave. I turned and gave her a sarcastic wave and as she drove off I definitely saw the flutter of her own fingers in response, almost in the 'have fun' manner. Either that or I was just coming to odd conclusions in my head.

The things were still on the doorstep. I had slightly hoped that would have magically disappeared by now but that was unrealistic. Problem presents don't just disappear. I childishly poked my tongue out at the bird. It was gazing at me curiously with its head tilted to one side. However it didn't take long for the snowy bird to lose interest and go back to preening its feathers close up it was actually quite a nice looking bird. The only imperfection was a small black smudge of dirt on its feather and it was already working on removing that.

I took at wary step closer. The bird didn't react and nothing jumped out to bite me. Another step. Still no response. Another and another. I sighed in relief. I didn't know what I was expecting, a tree full of needles ready to attack? There was a tiny note dangling from one of the branches, just below a particularly juicy looking pear. Elegant black ribbon lined the innocent pink cover of the card and diamantes were glittered in the shape of a heart. Slyly, I looked to my left and right for any onlookers then snatched the card. Nothing happened. No explosions, alarms sounding, catapults fired or any other sort of crazy boobie-traps.

I didn't recognise the writing but the way they had signed the letter caused my heart to skip a beat. _A Gift From Your Truest Love_. A deep frown crinkled my forehead. That wasn't right, it wasn't right at all. Edward was my truest love. That position was filled. I knew the note wasn't from Jacob either. I had memorised his writing from his crumpled previous note in my top draw. There wasn't anyone else. At least, not that I knew of. Certainly I would know if someone new joined the "Let's compete to win Bella" club?

I never knew someone could write so much about a bird and a tree. Most of it was babble but some made sense like…. I stared in horror at the final line. _Just wait for tomorrow morning's gift._

No! Another present? Wasn't the lovely bird and fruit enough? According to my watch tomorrow was only seven hours away. I crouched down and looked at the bird eye to eye. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to have a pet. Cautiously I poked a finger through the shinning metal bars to pet the bird. I had to give the thing a name. I definitely wouldn't want to be referred to as 'that Partridge' for my whole life. The feathers were even softer than they looked. It was like stroking pure silk. I really could learn to like this bird business.

I raised my finger to pet it once more but before I could get even close, that demonic little Partridge slashed out at me with its beak, gashing a small hole in my finger. Blood piled over. I let out a hiss of pain and stuck my finger into my mouth in an usual method to stop the hurt.

The bird was watching me again, only somehow the gesture didn't seem as innocent as before. It cooed mockingly as if it knew that it had won a battle against me and that soon I was to have, if my assumptions were correct, two turtle doves join my zoo of Christmas pets. It cooed again. Oh, it was definitely mocking me.

"Shut up. You idiot bird. At least I'm not in a cage." I snarled at the stupid creature.

"Bells? Why are you insulting an animal?" I looked up. Charlie was standing in the doorway visibly biting his cheek to restrain his chuckles. I felt deep crimson blood rush to my cheeks. Every time I tried to explain all I could manage was incoherent stutters. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"Bring that poor bird inside before it freezes to death." I didn't react. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Or if you'd like to hold your little grudge…"

If possible my cheeks went even redder and I began to mumble more uninterpretable sentences involving the words stupid, blood, dead and bird. Noticing my state of temporary insanity, Charlie took care of my unexpected gift and I marched upstairs. Just because I didn't know who my mysterious giver was didn't mean I can't give them a piece of my mind and was I ever; in the form of a slightly irate note.

_Dear Mystery Gift-Giver,_

_As much as I appreciate the gesture, your gift of a partridge and a pear-tree was entirely unnecessary. Although I have to admit, it's hard to imagine buying pears from a store any more. __Could you have possibly chosen a less evil partridge though? I am leaving the bird with this note in the hope I will never see it again._

_Thank you anway._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Bella Swan_

Okay, the note wasn't as violent and threatening as I intended but the original draft copies were! The person was coming in the morning. It didn't say what time exactly and so I had no choice but to assume it would be early when I wasn't awake to catch them red handed. Charlie promised he would put the caged bird on the doorstep despite the odd look he gave me when I first asked him to do it. Now, all I had to do was sleep and hopefully awake to the lack of bird noises.

**A/N: It's December...I couldn't resist. That is the only explanation I am giving for this piece of work. Sorry to all the readers of my Claire/Quil fic but I cannot get this song/story out of my head. Until I do, all my other work is temporarily delayed. However, the next chapter is almost ready for posting.**

**I hope you enjoyed this so far. Make sure to review so I stay motivated hehe and know what you wanna see (or if you spot a mistake).**

**~bays1**


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Disclaimer: Hello. I am the disclaimer. I would like to tell everyone that Stephenie Meyer owns most of this story. Well that's sad.

**Day Two**

It appears my plan failed. The note was ignored and instead of being woken by my shrieking alarm clock, I was roused by the sound of an epic battle of the birds….in the lounge. There was a loud crash, I don't know what of but it was enough to make me leave my toasty warm but sadly Edward-lacking bed. Armed with a never used baseball, I made my way toward what possibly could be my doom.

The malicious squawks of two feisty turtledoves and one evil partridge carried right through the house and were beckoning to me in a foreboding way. It would have been very easy to pick up the phone and call an animal expert but who knew what sort of bill I'd be landed with for a situation like this.

The doves had succeeded in rounding the partridge into a corner and were preparing to strike. As much as the partridge and I mutually hated each other, I couldn't stand by and let it be outnumbered. I had an odd form of loyalty to my first 'gift' despite the rough start and prepared to sacrifice my mostly injury free state to defend it. It wasn't until I had edged my way around furniture and next to the doves that I realised a baseball bat hadn't been the best weapon choice. A broom or something similar may have been better. The doves looked threatening but I couldn't just spatter them with the bat. That was cruel and they were pretty. Getting blood on their white feathers seemed a sin.

"DAD?" Instead of the reply I hoped for, the house fell to silence. My eyes widened as I realise the mistake I had made. The doves shrugged their evil eyes away from my partridge and instead glared at me. Crap. "CHAAARLIE!"

I tapped a foot backwards as softly and slowly as I could. The birds remained completely frozen. I don't know what worried me more, the fact that their beady eyes were sizing up my weak spots or that I was frightened by peaceful doves. Actually, these were probably doves of death. Another step. They still didn't move. Another, another, another. It was almost the opposite of my movement toward the partridge the day before. My foot hit something. The door. Back. Just. A. Little. Further.

I thrust myself through the doorway. The doves swooped forward in a predatory attack. Death was coming for me. NO. I slammed the door shut so hard it rattle the various family photos hanging precariously on the wall. Two distinct thuds came from the other side. Reflex kicked in. I lunged. The wall slammed into my back knocking all remaining breathe from my body. As I tired to recover, I slumped down, gasping. How did the birds get into the house? The partridge was caged! What kind of basket case would let it out again?

Eerie silence took hold. Somewhere in the distance innocent children were playing. Their own playful screams seemed a cruel parody of my current trauma. These birds were something they should never see. I had to get rid of them and I couldn't do this on my own. As if the gods had heard my thoughts, a cheery cellphone ring began to call to me from upstairs.

I scrambled up desperate to reach my lifeline out of this chaos. As I battled with the stairs, I was suddenly grateful for the gifts the Cullens had given me. I would give anything for the Twelve Days of Christmas to be about stereos or plane tickets. Whoever thought of the song was now an official enemy of mine. Right up there with the departed Victoria. Unless they were already six feet under, they had better watch out. Anyone who was an official Bella enemy never seemed to last long.

I threw aside an tattered elmo t-shirt and picked up my cell. "Hello?"

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?" Alice sounded relieved and completely pissed off at the same time. I had to shift the phone away as her irate voice shifted several octaves. "Are you in La Push?"

I looked down at my crumpled pyjamas and the fuzz on my teeth felt more apparent. I was definitely not in La Push. "No. Why? What's wrong?"

It felt funny being the calmer person in the conversation, all things considered. Technically, I was supposed to be going to pieces right about now but somehow just the sound of a Cullen voice made my future appear a little brighter.

"Your future. It disappeared. Just Gone." Perhaps not. I looked at my frighteningly open bedroom door; anything could fly through that. I didn't feel so relaxed anymore. "Don't panic okay. It's probably nothing, just a glitch with the system."

My hand strained against the cellphone as my grip tightened. I was going to die in a turtledove attack. Young Girl Brutally Murdered…By A Peaceful Dove. No one would believe that and my death would become a myth. I would only survive in the minds of those who knew me and the truth of my desolate fate. This was it. My life was over and not through Edward's touch or a vicious vampire but a freaking bird.

"BELLA! ANSWER ME!" The phone jumped out of my hand onto my lap. I was still alive; they hadn't struck yet. I needed to stay positive or lost myself completely.

"Alice?"

There was a sigh of obvious relief on the other end of the phone. It seems I was not the only one worried. I could hear her telling someone in the background that I hadn't been murdered. Yet.

"Alice?" I tried again.

"Yes. What is it?"

"How much do you know about bird trapping?" She didn't answer for a few moments. I could visualise her thinking about what she had seen yesterday, the occasional loud squawk (which seemed to be getting closer) and my lack of a future. There was a brief giggle. Great, my best friend found my chagrin funny.

"Not much. Do. not. move. I can see you again. I'm sending Jasper right over." Her voice was more at ease now that her sixth sense had returned. It calmed me a little more as well. There was a chance I would survive. "And for the love of all that is Chanel and Gucci, shut your bedroom door. Apparently turtledoves are very resilient."

Without saying goodbye, I snapped my phone closed and did exactly as I was told.

Each moment I waited there seemed to be another stake driving into the edge of my remaining sanity. A chorus of cooing, squawking and other signs of general mayhem had erupted again downstairs. Still, I waited and prayed to God, Allah, Buddha, anyone who was listening that it would stay there. Something shattered. I buried my face deeper into my pillows trying to convince myself I wasn't hearing anything and that I was safe from the little demons.

On the verge of complete stupor, my mind took a while to process an odd ringing sound. It was annoying. Why was it pinging?

"BELLA? YOU HERE?" Was someone calling to me or had the birds developed a great, sinister level of intelligence? The voice grew louder and with aching slow speed I owed to the degradation of my mental state, I started to recognise it and what it meant. My 'presents' were about to meet their match and I would finally be able to forget about everything.

"Jasper. Quick through the window" I didn't say anything louder than a whisper with my head still hidden but a soft pad of feet landing on my floorboards told me his vampiric hearing had easily picked it up. Apart from that there was no other sign he was even there. I knew that was what made vampires better predators than doves and partridges - they didn't squawk. I dazedly lifted my head. "Hi."

A bemused look passed over his face for a second and the urge to explain all flooded me. I sheepishly eased myself off the bed to make my confession to him while standing. It felt more polite and less awkward than loitering on my bed. I breathed in deeply. "I'm having trouble with the birds."

Jasper lowered himself into my rocking chair with easy confidence. It was like he hung around my room all the time and belonged there like my fairy snow globe ornament. His expression remained impartial towards everything as slouched backwards. "Maybe you should have asked for Emmett. He's the one who thinks he charms the ladies."

I couldn't control the tiny smile that crept onto my face. "I mean the ones downstairs. Actual birds."

"Are you sure you don't need advice on the other matter?"

"Yes. I am."

"That's a shame. I still have money riding on Edward's antics making you change which team you bat for." Feeling daring, I tossed a forgotten soft toy at Jasper. In a movement I was incapable of registering he had whipped it out of the air and began to twiddle with it absently. He raised his lightly coloured eyebrows.

I snorted and crossed my arms. He was clearly making fun of not only my Edward but the fact I couldn't successful beat up a vampire. Not fair. I tried to steer him away from commenting on that topic. "It's always good to hear that people enjoy betting on my sexuality."

My attempt at wit was appreciated. Jasper dropped my toy and grinned as me with a full mouth of dangerously sharp teeth. "You know I'm teasing. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." It wasn't a lie. My blood pressure had dropped dramatically just at his arrival. Any previous uneasiness I may have felt with him wasn't there. At some point, I don't know when, I realised I could trust Jasper not have me for light afternoon snack. It was a nice feeling and handy. In my opinion, this situation was exactly the best use of Jasper's powers. Although, my lift in spirits wasn't purely manipulated. He was the one with the most battle experience and I had faith that he would be able to handle three measly birds, no matter how evil they were. Alice made the right choice in sending him over.

"Now about these birds…" Jasper rested his arm on his thigh and tapped his lips in contemplation. A strand of blonde loped over his forehead but he easily blew it away. He cocked his head to one side, listening to something I couldn't hear. Occasionally, he would make small noises dismissing or agreeing with whatever approach he was thinking off. I didn't dare move for fear of breaking his trance. Although, I had to wonder how complicated a plan for catching birds needed to be. They weren't exactly newborn vampires.

Suddenly, he stood. I didn't actually see the movement so I ended up jumping 10 feet high. I guess that's a bonus of being vampire, you can scare the bejesus out of mere mortals. "Cage them then orderly relocate them to appropriate habits."

"So…You ran over with bird cages?"

"I didn't run. Not all of us have reason to hide from Charlie." I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored Jasper's stabbed at Edward and Charlie's tolerate then hate relationship. "I was talking about the ones on your doorstep with the blue homemade card on top."

That got more attention. I definitely was not aware of any such things on said doorstep. I wouldn't have survived an attempt to get to the doorstep let alone actually see what was on it. I told Jasper as such. "Why didn't you say anything about before?"

He sighed "I thought you knew."

"Nope."

"Stay put." Huh? Oh, right. He was leaving to be my knight in shining armour since Edward had left the job vacant.

"I wasn't planning on moving." I tried to whisper snidely under my breath. It was a little bit snappy and rude but my self diagnoses was it I was just letting out my bird frustrations and lack of Edward onto others without them realising. Jasper probably would have heard it though meaning he did realise. He acted like he didn't. With a confident swagger, he disappeared into the danger zone and returned moments later with three birds humanly caged, separated and unfortunately, breathing. The patrons of Greenpeace looked more like snakes to me. I was expected them to hiss.

"What are you going to do with them?"

From the edge of the window frame Jasper smirked back at me. God, that guy is quick. "I've been ordered not to ruin the surprise. By the way, this was addressed to you."

With flawless effort he sprang from my room onto the lawn. Whoever said he wasn't vain about his lifestyle was wrong. He could have just used the door. Show off vampire.

I picked up the turquoise envelope that fluttered to the floor with Jasper's extravagant exit. Another note. Let's see what Mr. Gift has to say for himself.

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. :) Spotted a mistake? Let me know.**

**~bays1**


	3. Three French Hens and Four Calling Birds

Disclaimer: All recognised characters, settings etc etc belong to Stephenie Meyer not me. Thank you Stephenie Meyer.

**Day Four -Bella**

Can you remember being too terrified to close your eyes and sleep because of that recurring nightmare that you knew would be there to greet you? That same feeling was what I got the morning of the fourth day after Christmas. Except, this was the complete opposite circumstance. I didn't want to open my eyes and see what was waiting for me in the reality. If the worst nightmare in the world was a sound, then the one that woke me up would be it. Bird noise. Actually to clarify, several bird noises. Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtledoves and a Partridge were in my room. How they got there is what concerned me the most.

No, what they were plotting with their vicious birdie chirps is what concerned me. This was the second time they had all escaped from their childproof cages. Alice had maximum surveillance on everything to do with birds and yet somehow it had happened again. The first time was when the hens had turned up. They all assembled in my house for the most frightening bird battle in the 21st century. The hens sided with the partridge. It wasn't pretty. Charlie had to call to professional cleaners to get rid of the feathers and bloodstains firmly fixed into the carpet. He got clean carpet; I got the bill. Not happy at all.

I didn't dare open my eyes but I could feel their beady peepers fixed on me. After experiencing the wrath of the last birds, there was little doubt in my mind that the Calling Birds were from the same stock.

"Coo-Coo."

A single word formed on my lips. _Help_. I don't know if I actually made any sound but I felt my heart freeze. More than a beat was missed and that would have been enough alert the troops stationed outside. The complete failure of Christmas gifts had this damsel locked into closed-eyed distress mode, surrounded by fire breathing dragons dressed in bird's clothing. Any form of rescue would be accepted. Hell, if Shrek turned up with our favorite ass I would have been overjoyed.

Not that I had any problems with Emmett and his especially made stallion of a bird catching net. I strangled the bed covers tighter around my body and tried to ignore the panicked squawks of my ambushed would-be assassins. They sounded so normal and terrified that it was hard not to have a speckle of compassion for them. Things were over within seconds and I reluctantly opened my eyes; the covers slipped away.

"They have officially earned my respect." Silent laughter seemed to radiate from Emmett as he plucked light bird feathers out of his curly mane. His delighted grin grew larger with each one and transformed into actual chuckles when I begun on mine. "They've made monkeys out of us."

Emmet squeezed his burly frame into my rocking chair with more than bit of effort not to damage it. The exact same position previously held by Jasper two days ago. What is it about that Cullens and that chair? I suppose it was the oldest thing in my room and you know what they say: Old things flock together. Or Calling Birds and Turtles Doves for that matter.

"Any idea on who sent them, yet?" Emmett asked. I sighed. It was my homework to develop a suspect list. I hadn't. "Alice thinks Tyler, Y'know."

"It's worst than playing Clue. If it's not Jake, Edward or Miss Scarlet…"

"We can count out Edward but the Mutt is a different story."

"It's not Jacob. I know his writing." I disagreed.

"Someone else wrote it for him?"

"Can we just focus on the birds right now?" I didn't want to admit it but Emmett's idea kind of made more sense than other theories that had been thrown out there, including a Volturi plot to undermine the Cullens through the guerrilla bird warfare against the weaker link - me. Jasper's words not mine.

I waited motionlessly with my duvet bundled tight as Emmett shrugged himself lower onto the chair. "The proof that Bella Swan can't help but attract everything that's trouble."

Even hiding my beet red face under many layers, I could still hear Emmett's bellied guffaws.

"Maybe you should come back home and make it harder for the beasts to hunt you down. They can't Houdini with all of us around. " He eased himself out of the rocking chair with a sense of certainty I didn't feel. "I'll give you some lady-time then you get to ride the Emmett express."

I scrambled out of bed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes and headed to the bathroom with my arms wrapped firmly around my chest.

Emmett waited patiently downstairs as I scrapped away all traces of my rough night. It wasn't we were heading out the door and I literally tripped over a cage that I registered that there had been extra birds creating ruckus, that the phantom giver had struck again. There was another card. It was orange of all colors and resembled a feather boa. Whoever they were, they had far too much time to design cards.

I bent down to pick it up and sneakily surveyed the street. Apart from a short old lady tottering away, it was deserted. They had been in and out unseen. It was impossible. It was beyond impossible but they had to have been here. The writing was the same. The wording was the same. The cage was the same. It was all there towering over me. The safety of my world shrunk by eons.

Emmett face was permanently fixed in an open-mouthed frown. "But Bella, there was no-one here. I stayed the entire night, right outside."

"So, what?! The birds showed up of their own accord or just simply appeared out of thin air?!" As my security of having vampires crumbled, I turned viciously on Emmett. "I know those birds; there is _nothing_ magical about them!"

He held up his hands in surrender and I ashamedly buried my face in mine.

"I get it. Birds suck." Emmett said.

A pair of bulky arms wrapped around me. It was comfort in this chaos but I still yearned to be tenderly held next to another Cullen's body. With him was the safest place in the world and not even the bird-nut could ruin that. He would be back soon and things would be okay. If anyone could scare off a potential suitor, it would be Edward. After that talk he had with Mike, the poor guy was never the same. Mr. Twelve Days wouldn't get out alive. That hope was all I had left now.

I stared at my 'pets'. They stared at me. I poked my tongue out at them and they couldn't do a thing about it. They were all jailbirds now, locked in a chain link box or aviary as Alice liked to call it. I had to resist a triumph laugh. It seemed too early to celebrate. I had seen too many movies with bad endings for the fools who assumed the worst was over. I was nobody's fool.

There were ten birds now and after only the fourth day, I couldn't take it anymore. These creatures looked like foreign invaders on the Cullen's perfectly kept lawn. Their very presence was spoiling Christmas for me. I just wished they would disappear although but that couldn't happen until we found where they had come from.

"I feel the same way." A tinkling voice called. Alice was gracefully floating towards me. With the ease of her movements, it was hard to believe her feet were even touching the ground. I looked back at the aviary until she had drawn level with me. "But I wouldn't do what you are planning."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Please Bella, don't play innocent. I've seen you with Charlie's shotgun." She tapped the side of her head. "You can't hide from me."

"I still don't know what your talking about."

"Oh. Maybe you have consciously decided to shoot the birds yet."

I gasped and whirled around with a horrified expression. "I could never shoot an animal!"

"I don't think you'll feel that way after I tell you about the armchair."

"The armchair?" My heart stuttered to a stop. I don't think I really wanted to know the answer. Nothing that the birds were involved with could turn out well.

"It was beyond repair - torn to shreds." I scrunched my eyes shut; Charlie was going to kill me. This was completely unfair. I never asked for this. Extravagance was somewhat of an enemy and now it appeared we were readying for war.

A pair of cool hands wrapped around my wrists before I could attempt to pull my hair out in frustration. I opened my eyes to see Alice watching me sympathetically while preventing any self-inflicted wounds.

"If one hair is hurt on your head, Edward may give up hunting for a long time," She warned. Then with a small smile added: "Although that may work in our favor."

I rolled my eyes. My change was planned for after the wedding but Alice was showing less patience than me in making it happen. She was worryingly excited about her vision of me as her eternal sister - and shopping pet - coming true. Even though I was already unofficially part of the family, she was determined to see my completely initiated as soon as possible no matter what it involved - no matter if it fulfilled Edward's wishes or not. It did make me wonder if there was some other reason that she had seen in the future, whether there was something that should be worried about. Although I didn't linger on the thought as the image of Charlie's well-worn chair completely destroyed finally seared into my mind, bringing with it worries of the present consequences. It had taken him hours of watching games to mold to seat perfectly to himself!

"Alice, I'm doomed." I sighed melodramatically. "A few hairs are the least of my problems."

She failed to hold in a musical giggle. "You sound like such a teenager."

Ignoring my 'point out the obvious' look, she released my wrists and rubbed my shoulder reassuringly instead. For a second the motion stopped and my gaze was meet with a blank stare then Alice grinned widely exposing her razor sharp teeth.

"Esme and Edward have organized a replacement. It's an exact replica down to the Charlie butt mold and the stain from the spilt cola when you were eight."

My mouth fell open with a pop. Was there no limit to what the Cullens were capable of? An _exact_ replica?

Alice answered my question nonchalantly before I could even quiz her about how they managed it. "We have very photographic memories and Esme has made a few friends in the home ware industry. It was a piece of cake really."

"I might have decided not to ask." I said defiantly against her vision. She poked her tongue at me and with a giggle skipped closer to the aviary. "How much do I owe them?"

She laughed again and called back at me over her shoulder. "It's on the Manor."

"No." I shook my head causing a few strands of my hair - that I wasn't allowed to pull out as I pleased - to catch in my mouth. I reached to push them away so as continue my insistence but someone bet me to it. As I spun around startled, I found myself smacking into my chuckling personal Adonis.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Feeling stubborn are we Love?" He asked with a dazzling grin that set my heart thumping harder than before. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as humanly possible and buried my face into his shoulder. Edward's chiseled chest vibrated with quiet laughter at either my reaction or how predictably stubborn I was being.

With my head still hidden in his shoulder I mumbled, "I missed you."

He gently held me out and placed a feather light kiss on my forehead, murmuring his agreement. When we held each other, all other things washed away into the background. I was in Edward's arms; being with him was all that mattered. I sighed.

"Get a room!" The chiming shout caused no reaction in Edward. I sprang away from him as if he burned. He frowned over my shoulder at Alice who was grinning wildly. The fire in Edward's touch spread to my cheeks.

"Maybe my room is the best place for you tonight." He said. I followed his gaze back to Alice again. "And we will work on solving this _complication_."

The dark tone in his voice made me face him. I realized my present giver had a lot they should be worrying about. And I was with Edward. Life was good.

**A/N: I'm not sure whether I should keep writing this story. I completely underestimated how hectic things would be before Christmas -sorry- and now this story seems a little out of place. Anyways, I'll leave it up to you. If you want the story to keep going let me know. (Same thing if you think I should stop) :D**

**~bays1**


End file.
